heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-03-01 The Cutest Jeans Ever!
Hazelton Mall in Brooklyn is one of the largest in the world. It's also one of the busiest, especially after school. Any people-watcher would love this place. Jubilee isn't here to watch, though. She's here to shop! All caught up on gadgets for now, she's looking at clothes, looking for ingredients for her latest outfit. This being winter, she's looking at jeans and long sleeves. With this in mind, she's looking through the racks at one of the dedicated young women's fashion shops, humming something annoyingly catchy from the radio as she flicks through a low hanger bar on a rack of jeans. Half-stooped, she looks over tag after tag, unaware that she's blocking the aisle of the tightly-packed store. Having only been in The Big Apple for a few months, Fern hasn't done a whole lot of shopping outside of thrift and secondhand stores. But, she just got paid today, and after making rent has a few coins to rub together. Time to venture to a mall! Unfortunately, the 'few coins' aren't actually much more than that, and the red-headed waitress is in the grips of some massive sticker shock. She could rent a better apartment for the price they want for some of these things! She's just a little dazed by now, losing hope and planning a trip out to a Goodwill store, trying to make her way toward the door of the trendy clothing shop. Her apparel shows her budget, a too big, navy blue bomber jacket, clean but worn looking jeans, and a plain green v-neck t-shirt. The only thing about her that actually looks new are her steel toe boots, but that's only because she keeps them polished. Fern finds her path blocked by a younger female, and instead of doing the New Yorker 'push through', she pauses, pointing toward a pair of jeans that had just been passed by. "Those would look totally cute on you." This being winter, even Jubilee isn't exactly stylishly dressed: Jeans with wedge-heeled suede boots, layered tees (longsleeved rose pink under shortsleeved canary yellow), and a white, cropped suede jacket to match her boots. Her fashion sense is just a bit backdated... then again, maybe today's apparel came from a secondhand shop? She doesn't really look prosperous, either! She glances up, blinking at the sight of a person who's nearly as small as she is. But a smile replaces the confused look near-instantly. "Oh, hi! Ya really think so?" she asks, looking at the indicated jeans. She draws them out of the rack and holds them up for a better look. "Not my size, but the style's cool... I'll check another rack." And she turns to face Fern, coincidentally getting her Chinese-American booty out of the way. It's not too hard to surmise that Fern isn't a native New Yorker just by the fact that she actually speaks to someone; her friendly smile in return only emphasizes that. As the jeans are brought out she eyes them with a critical eye. "Yeah, those are miles too big for you." She turns to the next rack, smaller sizes, and looks for a matching pair. "I think the detailing on them is really nice. The purple thread is different, but it's not like it screams." There is a pause, and Fern turns her smile back to Jubilee. "I'm Fern, by the way." No, it's not hard at all! It's probably just as easy to figure Jubilee isn't from New York: Aside from her strong SoCal accent, she actually replied in words instead of just glaring! She nods in agreement, setting the jeans back on the bar. "Miles and miles," she agrees, and turns to look through the same rack as Fern, though she starts at the opposite end. Oops, blocking the aisle again. "I majorly like purple, though. It's cooler than white. Pink is tres cool, too... jackpot!" And out comes a pair in the right size. She glances up to show the nice redhead, and is rewarded with a repeat of Fern's smile. She answers it with one of her own. "Jubilee. Want to be jean twins? We totally could!" "Jubilee? That's a pretty name. Very festive." While there's humor in the words, it's clearly a shared humor and not mocking. "Prettier than Fern." Her lip curls on her simple name, but there's still a teasing lilt to the young woman's tone. "Oh hey, there ya go!" The suggestion of 'jean twins' brings a laugh, and Fern forgets about price tags for a minute. "That would be awesome." She starts checking the next size up, sliding hangers with a *snick* until she produces a second pair. "Bingo!" They're held up to her waist, and trail well onto the floor. "Why do they make everything for giants?" "It's okay. You starred in a book, though, and that's totally cool," Jubilee riposts playfully, recalling a grade-school favorite concerning a writing spider and a pig being friends. She steps over to look over her new friend's choice, and pats her shoulder comfortingly. "I know /exactly/ how you feel. But we can keep looking, right? Surely there's a pair that's perfectly sized for you, Fern." Trust Jubilee to look on the bright side. And, glancing at the size on the pair Fern's holding, she digs in, hunting through the rack with an expert's quickness. "Surely there is... surely... gotcha!" And she hands a pair to Fern for her inspection and approval. The literary link brings another laugh, and Fern pushes the too long pants back onto the rack. "These jeans are not 'some pig', that's for sure." With a name like Fern, of course she'd know probably the only book in the world to use it. Her eyes brighten as the new pair are produced, and these get held up to her waist too. "Oh yeah, that's much better! I might still have to fold them once, but at least not a dozen times. That would just look stupid." "I am /not/ being a jean twin with somebody with their legs folded a dozen times. That would be totally uncool!" Jubilee replies teasingly. "Folded legs are neither 'Terrific' or 'Radiant'!" She turns for the fitting rooms. "Shall we see how these look? I think I see a room... and we can share if we have to. We're both small enough," she observes. Sometimes not being a giant can be downright useful! Fern has to giggle at the girl's words, adding, "Oh, I totally wouldn't blame you. I'd look like the biggest geek ever, and no one should be subject to a twin like that." Her head swivels, spying the open dressing room as well. "Let's get it before someone else does!" There may be a little bit of New Yorker in her, as she scoots around a woman who might be heading for the same little bit of real estate, one hand gently tugging Jubilee along. "But isn't geek supposed to be cool now? I thiiiIIIIIIIINK..!" Jubilee cuts herself off as Fern pulls her along in her own wake! The Asian girl dodges that same woman as she gets her feet properly under her, hurrying after Fern. "'Scuse us!" And inside they go! Jubilee whirls and pulls the curtain shut with her free hand. "Score!" She pulls open her jeans and whips them down... and realizes that she forgot to take off her boots and coat in her excitement. "Oops..." she murmurs, looking in the mirror at the sight she makes, standing awkwardly in coat, boots, and bright white high-cut panties. Fern giggles as they get to the room first, slinging the jeans up onto a hook. She does remember her own boots, picking up one foot to awkwardly try to pull the laces undone, losing her balance and thumping against the wall lightly without stopping her efforts. "Jube," she says, falling into a shortened form of the girl's name without thinking, "You might wanna take your boots off too." There's a gentle chide in the words, already showing Fern's ease with this new friend. She struggles a bit with her boots, but manages, after a minute or so, to free herself of her clunky footwear, skinning out of her own jeans after she sheds her coat and lets it drop to the floor. "I hope that lady isn't mad," she says absently. "I felt very native for a second there." Though Jubilee blushes, she also giggles at Fern's chide. "I just might!" She's quick to correct the situation, stooping and holding one boot, then the other as she steps out of them and jeans at once. She pulls off her coat and drops it on the bench, glancing up and seeing Fern struggling with her boots. "Hey, hurry up, native girl!" she teases, reaching over and playfully snapping the waistband of her friend's underpants. "Or I'll totally beat you out of this room!" "Hey!" Fern protests lightly at the snap, "Hell you will." She gets her jeans kicked off, but stops to pick her wallet out of the pocket, holding on to it protectively. She's not worried about Jubilee, but about anyone else with sticky fingers who might reach in and steal her jeans. They can get her jeans, but they can't have her moolah! It's a little awkward to get into the new jeans while keeping a grip on her wallet, but she manages with a little bit of jumping around and turns to check on Jubilee's progress. "Hell I /won't/!" Jubilee ripostes, sticking out her tongue at Fern and picking up the new jeans. She steps easily into them and pulls them up, then quickly does up the buttons, tugging here and there to get them settled properly. Then she picks up her jeans from on top of her boots and slips her billfold out of her pocket, slipping it into her hip pocket. Seeing Fern is still struggling, she reaches out and casually relieves the redhead of the wallet. "Here, this should make that easier," she says cheerfully. "Just put it in your pocket when you're ready for our curtain call." Fern shoots a grateful look to Jubilee, her Ohio trust shining through that a girl she literally just met can be trusted. But, look at her. Who wouldn't trust that little slip of a girl? Besides, they've been in their underwear together in the same fitting room. Clearly they are just millimeters short of besties already. "Thanks, Jube," she gasps, a little out of breath from the jumping. She's finally all buttoned up as well, wiggling to get them straightened in much the same way Jubilee did. She pauses, looking at the other girl. "Oh. My. God. those are absolutely adorable on you." "S'nothing, totally," Jubilee replies, sliding that wallet into Fern's hip pocket. She's sure the other girl would've done the same for her, just met or not. She just seems so /honest/. In this city, that's refreshing! She turns to look in the mirror, blinking at the sight of the two of them. "Ooh... Fern, you are officially /fab/ in those jeans! I'm almost not ashamed to be seen with you!" she says, her tone teasing and affectionate at the same time. "Turn around; let's see the back!" she adds, turning easily in place and looking over her shoulder. "Hey, check us out!" "Almost?" Fern squeaks indignantly. She moves purposefully, bumping shoulders with Jubilee. "Almost indeed." It would probably be more effective if she weren't giggling through the protest. Fern's turn comes as a hop, head twisting so she can check out their butts in the mirror. She pulls her t-shirt up to her waist, and lets out a low whistle. "Watch out boys, here we come. They /will/ check us out, that's for sure." Jubilee giggles, leaning over to hug Fern. "We are jean twins, and we are /awesomely hot/. Look out boys, look out world!" She draws up her own layered tees, playfully hipbumping Fern. "'Cept for the panty lines," she adds, noticing a tiny flaw in their new look. "Hmm. More shopping is needed. And cooler tops wouldn't hurt." The hug is returned easily, already feeling a friendship growing that she's not had since getting to the big city. She didn't know how much she missed it until now. But at mention of more shopping, Fern finally has to look at the price of the jeans they're wearing. Her eyes widen slightly, and she does some quick calculations in her head, then sighs softly. "Honestly, how do people eat /and/ stay clothed in this city?" She look apologetically to Jubilee. "I'm gonna have to wait for underwear and a top." She can always pick up an extra shift or two at work. But her eyebrows lift hopefully, "Maybe we can get together again?" Intentionally this time. "I think there's some violation of the laws of economics involved," Jubilee replies, already unfastening her jeans. "But I'd totally shop with you again. Just dial up my cell number... and we should totally exchange those so you can. Then we can talk when we can't shop!" She pulls down her jeans and steps out of them, then turns to her own jeans and pulls out her cell. "Let's just do that now, so we don't forget!" Shopping is exciting, as is making friends; who knows what might draw their attention next? Fern has her new jeans unbuttoned, and brightens at the suggestion. "Awesome!" She turns, scooping her beat up jeans up and fishing the phone from the pocket. "Crap," she mutters, looking down at it. "When did I turn it off?" She holds the button for it to power up, and as soon as it goes through the cycle it starts buzzing like crazy. "What the...." It's not like a lot of people have her number, and her eyes widen again as she thumbs through the messages. "Crap!" She makes no attempt to hide the phone, so Jubilee might see twelve new messages that all appear the same as she flips from one to the next. She closes the messages and immediately opens up New Contact, typing 'Jubilee' in quickly. Jubilee, poised to enter Fern's number, blinks as that phone starts ringing. "Oh, wow... you're popular, Fern!" she exclaims. "Persistent boyfriend?" she asks, teasing just a little. Fern offers a half smile, "Something like that." She's just not exactly sure if the term boyfriend can be applied. "Looks like he needs a hand." Which, from twelve messages, might be a bit of an understatement. She gives her number, tapping in Jubilee's when it's given in return, saving it and remembering not to absently power her phone down again. It's short work to get her own jeans back on, and she waits for Jubilee to put herself together before giving the girl a hug. "Call me, yes? We'll do something soon?" She sounds hopeful, scrunching the new jeans in her hand, determined to buy them even if it puts her a little back for the week. "Oh, wow. Better go give him one!" Jubilee quickly punches in Fern's number and sets down the phone, reaching for her jeans. She's back into them in short order. And then Fern throws her arms around her? The Asian teen is quick to return the hug, long and heartfelt. "Totally! Whenever we're both free!" She steps back and holds open the curtain for Fern. "Go, give that hand. Call me soon, if I don't call you!" Despite her concern over the messages, Fern looks.... just delighted. "I will, I promise!" She scoots out, is lucky enough to find a cashier with a short wait, and then heads for the doors. Before she is gone she looks back again, waving enthusiastically when she spots Jubilee, and making the international symbol for a phone with one hand held up beside her head. Then she's off, practically running for the mall exit. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs